Hazel's Return, A witches Revenge!
by LADYMALLARD
Summary: The Impossible's are faced with a cauldron full of trouble. Witch Hazel has return for Revenge against the teen trio of Super heroes. Will she succeed? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own the Impossibles, or any of the Hanna Barbera creations connected to them, who are in or mentioned in this story. Hanna Barbera does. Warner studios/ Looney Tunes, owns Witch Hazel. In the cartoon Hazel is sometimes accompanied by a funny looking black cat, with no name, so I gave him one, I was just going to call him, Creepers as in Jeepers Creepers,(the song) but My friend Irual, genius that she is, suggested we give him the whole name and call him Creepers, for short. It's the only thing in this story, as far as the characters go, we can claim, the story idea is mine. There are a few Disney characters mentioned and one from L. Frank Baum. Erin T. Aardvark has ownership, of all her Original Characters, in or mentioned in this story; Martha Collins, Danalleah Critch, Shawn Smith, Aunt Tillie, David and Janice McAlister, Fluid Girl/FG, Skittles/Impossi-Pup and she created the true names of the Impossibles, SSHQ and Megatropolis and so owns those too. I'm just borrowing all of them, to write this story for fun and entertainment (And some Reviews, I hope.) I hope you'll enjoy it.

Authors note; Irual has again lent her experts eye in helping me, to craft my new story. Thank you to her for all her help.

This story has some references to and takes place some time after, Erin T. Aardvark's great original story, "Which Witch is Which?" I highly recommend, you read this and other stories, about The Impossibles written by this talented writer.

The title; "Hazel's Return, A Witch's Revenge!"

Story synopsis; The Impossibles, are again faced, with a cauldron full of trouble, as Witch Hazel secretly returns for revenge, against the teen trio of super heroes. Will Fluidman, Coilman & Multiman, be able to defeat this latest menace, or will Black magic, do the Voodoo on them & prevail?

Why not read on and find out!

Chapter #1; "That Old Black Magic!"

It was a bright sunny day and Calvin Manning Collins, Franklin Peter McAlister and Mark O'Neil Mills, also known as Coiley, Fluey and Multi, the Singing Impossibles, were just finishing a rehearsal for their next concert, which had lasted all morning and into the afternoon.

Their concert was scheduled for that evening.

Fluey's and Multi's Girlfriends, Danalleah Critch and Shawn Smith and Fluey's cousin, Frances Gwendolyn Quinn, also known as Fluid Girl, but mostly, called FG, were watching, along with Multi's puppy Skittles, from front row, center seats, in the auditorium and clapping wildly, as the last note was played.

As the boys were packing their guitars away…

Coiley suggested a visit to his house, for some well deserved refreshments. Everyone agreed, so they packed up the Imposs-mobile, and drove the short distance to the Collins home.

Coiley's Mom always had great treats available. She runs a very successful Diner, called Martha's, it's one of the most popular restaurants in down town Megatropolis.

She's a very talented cook and has quite reputation for great service and food.

The Impossibles could always relax and enjoy themselves more, at any one of their homes.

There they weren't constantly being asked for autographs, by screaming fans, they could just be themselves.

This time of the day the Diner Coiley's Mom ran, had finished the lunch rush, so she had come home for a while, to make some preparations for their evening meal.

As they arrived and walked in the door they were met by Martha Collins. She was in the middle of making a grocery list, for shopping trip on the way home from the diner later.

Martha, was surprised, but happy to see them. She always referred to the boys by their true names,

She greeted her son, and the others, "Hello Calvin, Franky, Mark, hello girls."

She bent down briefly, to pet Skittles, then she asked, "How is everything?"

Coiley smiled, gave his Mom a kiss on the cheek,(getting an Awww, look from the others) then replied, "Just great Mom, could we have something to eat? We're starving!"

She smiled at the group, "Of course Dear, everyone, sit down and relax!"

As she fixed some snacks, she could hear them excitedly talking about the upcoming concert.

Little did the Impossibles, their girlfriends and FG know, they were about to be spied on.

A certain witch, by the name of Hazel, had secretly come back into town, but was hiding in a cave, near Megatropolis, that had recently been vacated.

Hazel was a true bad witch, not above casting evil spells, or fattening up little children, to put into the nearest oven for supper.

Her personality, fitting her typical evil witch looks, right down to the witches black hat, black hair and green complexion.

In spite of her hefty appearance, she was surprisingly quick on her feet.

There would always be, some bobby pins, left spinning in midair, which having popped out of her hair, were left behind, after a quick exit.

She was accompanied by a skinny black feline, he had spooky green eyes and always looked as though he had just been frightened.

Like most cats, he was really neat and tidy, but, not so you'd notice, looking at him. He always had a frazzled look, from jumping out of the way, when ever Hazel made one of her quick bobbypin bailouts.

He rarely rode with Hazel, when she flew on her broomstick. A lot of the time, her control of flight was, shall we say erratic at best.

He suffered with airsickness, of course even a bat would get dizzy, trying to follow her aerobatics. To keep his balance he always had to dig, his long sharp claws into the wood of her broomstick.

His name was Jeepers Creepers. Creepers for short, mostly because of the way he crept around, on his tip-toes.

Witch Hazel, was looking into a rather large ornate mirror, not because she wanted to check out her makeup, which was the usual pale green pancake and midnight black eyelash mascara, but, for a more sinister reason.

She concentrated and with a wave of her hand, began casting a locating spell,

"Oh, Magic Mirror in front of me, I cast a spell so I can see, where those Impossibles might be!"

The spirit of the mirror answered, "Gaze into this ancient glass to see, where the ones you seek, shall be!"

As she watched, the mirror shimmered and her image faded, to be replaced with the interior of a kitchen. She had tuned into a small mirror on the wall at Coiley's house.

She watched, as the Impossibles and the girls were enjoying their food and chatting.

They didn't see the witch's image appear, because they were seated with their backs to the wall.

She whispered quietly to herself, "I can't wait to get my revenge, on those miserable do-gooders!"

The only other occupant in the cave besides Hazel and Creepers, was a large black bird, a crow named Cromwell.

He had been left behind, when the Crime Fighting Impossibles, had recaptured another evil witch, called Mother Gruesome, his boss.

He wasn't in a talkative mood, so he didn't make a comment and Hazel didn't even notice. She was too busy plotting and planning, how to make it tough for the crime fighting trio.

Watching them thru the mirror as if she were looking thru a window, she grumbled, "Kids!"

Not particularly interested, in their current conversation, Hazel was about to tune out, when she heard something, that caught her interest.

Coiley mention the concert and then one of the girls brought up something they could do on the weekend.

"Yeah! Coiley was saying, We don't have another gig after tonight, till next weekend, so unless Big D calls, we'll be on our own."

FG, exclaimed, "Great! We can go to that big new Amusement Park. The actual opening is next week, but they're having a soft opening, this Saturday and I've been dying to see it!"

Fluey commented, "Yeah, We're supposed to be there to entertain, for the opening, next weekend but it would be fun, to go for the preview. I hear they have a great big SCARY, rollercoaster!"

He had emphasized the word scary, and had gotten the reaction from the girls, he was looking for. A shuddery, yet excited look, from each of them.

The reaction from Multi and Coiley, was also predictable, matching smirks on their faces, which lucky for them, the girls didn't see.

Multi's puppy Skittles, was enjoying a bowl of tasty meatloaf mixed with whipped potatoes, Coiley's mom had fixed for her, left over from their family dinner, the previous night.

In the middle of chewing a mouth full, Skittles happened to look up, seeing a frightening image in the mirror up on the wall, that caused her, to gulp the food down, a bit too quickly.

She yelped, seeing Hazel's face, (talk about instant indigestion) but by the time the Impossibles turned around a minute later, her image had disappeared.

Multi couldn't figure out, what Skittles had seen, that frightened her.

Even though she had pointed,(Poing) right away at the mirror, all they saw was the reflection of themselves, not suspecting the sinister plotting, going on against them, as they planed their trip to the new Amusement Park.

Multi wasn't sure, if Skittles had really seen something and decided not to say anything more about it.

Later that night, they preformed at the concert, to rousing applause & two standing ovations.

As they were taking their final bows, the curtain closed and the kids,(especially the teenage girls) were still shouting for another encore.

Smiling at his band mates, Fluey remarked, "Always leave them wanting more!"

Coiley and Multi agreed, with big smiles on their faces, as they started to pack up. Danalleah, Shawn and FG had come back stage, with Skittles.

Shawn went over to give Multi a big hug, and complemented them, saying, "Great, as always!"

While Danalleah, was giving Fluey a squeeze and a kiss.

FG and Coiley were playing with Skittles, who was wagging her tail, happy that there weren't any mirrors anywhere around, after the scare, at Coiley's house.

Coiley gave Skittles, a nice belly rub and a treat, for being so well behaved at the concert. She gave him a big slurp of a kiss, as thanks for both.

(End of chapter 1.)


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble at the Park

Disclaimer; I don't own the Impossibles or the other HB characters mentioned in this story, Hanna Barbera does and I don't own Witch Hazel, Loony Tunes/Warner Brothers do. I did come up with a name, for the strange looking cat, Witch Hazel sometimes has in her cartoon, along with my friend, expert writer and mentor Irual, who has help me A LOT, with this story, my great thanks to her.

Authors notes; My other inspiration is, of course the author of the original story, concerning the Impossibles first encounter with Witch Hazel. Erin T. Aardvark, without whom, I could not have thought of, or written this story. She graciously allowed me, to use her original characters, after my being inspired by them. Having read so many of her great stories, about my favorite 60s cartoon crime busters, started me thinking about my first story. This new story does contain references to her story, "Which witch is Which?" It inspired my idea for a sequel, so for all she has contributed, I truly thank her.

Now, on with the story, I hope you'll enjoy it! (Please read and review)

Chapter 2 "Not so Amusing at the Park."

Saturday bright and early the Impossibles, their girl friends, FG and Skittles, packed into the Impossi-mobile, to go out to the new amusement park.

There was a picnic area, near the entrance so they decided to eat the breakfast, they had picked up on the way there first and relax waiting for the park gates to opened.

The boys wanted to be first in line, to ride that gigantic rollercoaster Fluey had mentioned.

Some time later the group, (minus Skittles, who because of the standard rules, regarding pets in amusement parks, was left to guard the Impossi-moble and have a nap) headed for the entrance of the park.

They spotted the big coaster right away. You couldn't miss it, it towered above everything else. The girls went kind of green, just looking at it.

FG looking up at the coaster said apprehensively, "Couldn't we take some of the smaller rides first & kind of work our way up to that?"

Danalleah was giving Fluey a look, Which said about the same thing.

Shawn nodded her head and agreed,

"Please Multi, we have all day and we did just eat." giving him the same kind of pleading look.

The boys gave in, just to make the girls happy. They went on the smaller attractions, but eventually, found themselves approaching the big rollercoaster again.

It was called, "The Monstrous Mystic Dragon." It was huge, fast and very curvy. Each of the 4 *mad mouse-like* trains, were made up of 2, four seat cars, hooked together.

As they went through the line, the girls were getting more and more nervous, and apprehensive by the minute.

By the time they reached the front of the line and loaded into the two car set, Danalleah and Shawn were literally hanging onto Fluey and Multi.

Fluey smiled and thought to himself, 'That was the plan all along!'

Coiley and FG who was uneasy too, were riding in the car, attached behind the one carrying the first two couples.

But, none of them could have known, that this would be a wilder ride, than even the boys had counted on. As the two car coaster, started it's run, a figure on a broomstick, hovered nearby, but just out of their sight.

Witch Hazel, was watching the ride proceed and picking the perfect moment, for her magical sabotage, to begin.

As their rollercoaster cars, reached the highest point, Hazel took out her magic wand and waved it at the coaster,

Whispering, "Allakhazam!" turning this metal dragon, into a real, beast.

As this happened, Fluey, Coiley and Multi realized that their cars were suddenly, plunging down the back of a real live dragon, scales and all.

Fluey exclaimed, "Holy Flame Throwers!"

Quickly, the Singing Impossibles, became their crime fighting alter egos, in a flash of wild colored patterns and went into action.

Coilman and FG, who had also transformed, leaped over the side of their car, landing on the ground seconds later.

Fluidman, half transformed and lifted Danalleah up into his arms carrying her to safety, while Multiman picked up Shawn, multiplying himself and carrying her safely to the ground.

They looked back to see the Dragon, continuing to rampage through the park. Even though the Impossibles, who were now heading after the runaway monster, had told them to stay put, FG had followed.

Danalleah had also, decided to follow after them.

Transforming into a bat, (she's part Vampire, on dad's side of the family) while Fluidman, Coilman, Multiman and Fluid Girl were rescuing other passengers and park visitors and trying to tame the coaster dragon monster, she spotted Witch Hazel.

She said to herself, "I should have known, there had to be something witchy about this!"

Without Witch Hazel spotting her, she flew off to warn the boys and FG, who really had their hands full. Flying up beside Fluey, she whispered to him about Witch Hazel.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look where she pointed, unfortunately, Witch Hazel saw them looking her way and turned her broom around for a quick getaway.

Shouting his familiar battle cry, "Rally Ho Ho!" Fluey and Danalleah tried to chase Hazel, but she was such an erratic flyer, it was difficult to keep close to her.

With so many direction changes, they were constantly playing catch up and soon, Fluey could tell from her slowing reflexes, Danalleah was tiring, so giving up the chase, they turned around and headed back to help the others.

While Fluey and Danalleah were chasing Witch Hazel, Multi and Coiley were trying to fight the huge Dragon with Fluid Girl's help.

Having the same power as Fluidman, (thanks to a space meteorite) she transformed to a super wave to steer the lumbering beast, away from any patrons and into an uninhabited part of the park.

Meanwhile Coiley was using his own powers, to keep the dragon from breathing fire, by clamping his coil arms and legs around it's massive jaws, while Multi, using his power to multiply, was, with the help of his replicas rescuing riders out of the other cars, before they crashed and directing them to the exits in the opposite direction, the dragon was heading.

Finally as they had the dragon trapped, an odd thing happened, the beast became metal again and just collapsed into a big pile of rails and steal girders burying Coiley in the process.

Multi and his replicas dug quickly, getting a slightly battered Coiley out of the massive rubble. They were just standing there staring at it, as Fluey and Danalleah arrived back from the chase.

Fluey was carrying a very tired Danalleah, still in her bat form. As they neared the park, they saw that the spell, Witch Hazel had cast on the coaster, had worn off, changing the monster, back into what it really was, a rollercoaster.

It had collapsed in a heap, in the undeveloped part of the park, luckily no one was hurt.

The park owners and managers were standing at the site, wondering what had happened and if such a wreck could be salvaged.

Shawn, The Impossibles, FG and Danalleah, now in her human form again had regrouped, meeting near the huge pile of metal, to talk over what had happened.

Fluey was telling the others,

"Danalleah spotted her first and after she pointed the old witch out to me, we chased her, but, that broom of hers was too fast, all we caught up with, were some of her hairpins."

Multi commented, " Well, after the defeat, Winsome Witch handed her the last time, she said she'd be back for revenge."

Coiley agreed, "Yeah, We'd better be careful, until we can catch her!"

Leaving the park, they walked over to the parking lot, as they reached the Impossi-mobile, they heard Coiley's guitar beeping. Skittles, having been awakened from her snooze, was barking up a storm.

Coiley answered the signal and as Big D appeared on the screen, he noticed The Impossibles were already transformed.

He remarked, "I see you boys already know, about the amusement park incident."

"KNOW ABOUT IT! (Fluey exclaimed, exuberantly) WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF IT! AND, WE KNOW WHO DID IT CHIEF!"

After hearing about Witch Hazel, Big D cautioned the trio, to be on the alert.

The Impossibles saluted and replied, "Right Chief!" as the transmission was ending. They started discussing the incident.

Coiley reasoned "She had to have somehow found out, that we were going to be here at the Amusement Park today!"

Fluey nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah!"

Suddenly, something dawned on Multi, "Do you all remember the other day, in Coiley's house when something upset Skittles?"

Fluey, Coiley and the girls all answered together, "Yeah."

Multi continued, "Well I didn't say anything at the time, because I wasn't sure about it. She did her pointing thing, at the mirror on the wall, behind the kitchen table, but I didn't see anything when I looked."

They all answered, "Nether did we."

Multi continued on, "Skittles must have seen Witch Hazel, in the mirror, spying on us!"

Fluey and Coiley looked at each other nodding in agreement, Fluey said, "Yeah how else could she have known, where we were going to be today?"

Coiley let out a whistle, then reiterated, "Boy, We're going to have to stay on our toes, otherwise we could get into real trouble!"

Fluey agreed, "I hear ya!"

Multi nodded his agreement. Danalleah was worried, she looked at Shawn who glanced at FG, who was looking back at her cousin and the other two Impossibles, thinking, 'We'd better be on the lookout for that wicked witch!'

End of chapter 2

Authors explanation,*For all those who haven't ridden one and don't know what a mad mouse roller coaster is, it's a 1 or 2 car rollercoaster, with 2 or 4 seats, which runs on a fast curvy track, as apposed to the regular long train coaster, this makes them look like a mouse scurrying around.*


	3. Chapter 3 A Tricky Plot!

Disclaimer; I do not own The Impossibles, or any of the Hanna Barbera characters featured in this story. Nor do I own Witch Hazel she is from Warner Brothers/ Loony Tunes. I did give her funny looking cat his name. Erin T. Aardvark owns all the Original characters ether featured or talked about in the story. She is also my inspiration because of her great story "Which witch is Which!" Without which, I could not have thought of or written my story. I engineered the plot of the story, with invaluable help from my friend and mentor Irual, excellent story writer that she is. And so, now on with the story, I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. Please read and review.

Chapter 3 A Witchy Plot.

Sunday around noon, Multi and Coiley had arrived, for some rehearsing at Fluey's pad. Well, it was actually his Aunt Tillie's house, she wasn't at home because she was out shopping with a friend.

He knew she wouldn't mind if the boys were there, as long as they kept the house clean.

Even though she didn't play anything herself, Mathilda Templeton, loved to hear the band play and Fluey thought, she had a pretty groovy attitude, when it came to their music.

She had been a part, of the entertainment business herself before retiring, having been a costume designer, for a movie company.

She was one of the few, who knew about Fluidman, but still referred to him, as Franklin or Franky."

He had been adopted by a scientist, named David McAlister and his wife Janice, who doubled as his laboratory assistant, when he was a baby and than due to a car accident, lost them 3 yrs. later.

It was Tillie a good friend of the McAlister's, who had been given custody of young Franky. Although not related she always considered him family, raising him and being proud of all his accomplishments, including being a crime buster.

At the same time, at the state prison, close to Megatropolis, where a certain mouser, was incarcerated, an unexpected visitor popped into her cell.

Despite being a large black cat at the moment, Cronella Critch, would eventually, turn back into her criminal, witches form and the authority's didn't want to have to capture her again, this was why, she was in a cell.

At first, the transformed witch, thought it was a mouse, that had invaded her cell. Grabbing Hazel, then taking a close enough look at her and Hazel, yelling at the top of her lungs, showed Cronella who had dropped in.

She recognized the shrunken witch and set Hazel back down again.

Witch Hazel had come to talk to Cronella, because she had more experience dealing with the Impossibles, plus she would be happy to help, even if it was only to give advice, considering those do-gooders, were the reason she was a cat and in prison. Worst of all, Cronella's daughter, Danalleah, was in love with Fluidman. She had a real ax to grind.

Hazel was sure the other witch, would know how to prevent those blasted crime fighters, from thwarting her plans.

They had succeeded the last time she had, had a run in with them, even if it was with the help of that goody, goody broom jockey, Winsome W. Witch.

Whom she intended to take care of, at a later date, after finishing with the Impossibles.

Five minutes into their conversation, Cronella slapped her paw, against her forehead and shrieked at Hazel, chiding her companion,

"Of course your plan failed, you have to separate them, so they can't transform, otherwise, you'll fail every time!"

The security camera, installed after her last breakout, caught this conversation, but because Hazel was so small and hidden behind Cronella, who's back was to the camera, the guard watching the monitors, just assumed that she was talking to herself again, which was normal.

The guards had gotten used to, having a talking cat around, they had heard Cronella talk to herself often, about her failed breakout, so they paid little or no attention, to this conversation.

"Well,(Hazel implored) tell me, what, would you do?"

Her voice was so tiny and although Cronella's sensitive ears could hear it, it couldn't be picked up by the microphone, on the camera, which was another reason why the guards didn't know, she had company.

It would be a little while before she, was due to go out, for her customary rounds, of catching mice around the building, supervised of course.

It was the only time Cronella spent out and about, a kind of recreational period.

So, she and Hazel had some time, to put their heads together and try to come up with a plan.

"Well, (commented Cronella, lowering her voice) First, as I said, you're going to have to get one of them, away from the others and hold him prisoner. Somewhere, the others can't find him, that's the most important part."

Hazel gave her a questioning look, then said, "Which one should I go after?"

"It doesn't matter." Cronella answered, "When an opportunity presents itself, take it."

Hazel began thinking about her kidnap plot, as Cronella continued,

"You can use the same transforming trick, we used last time, remember? Change into one of them, or one of their girlfriends!" She quipped, "Just so you lure one of them away."

Hearing some footsteps approaching, Hazel said "I had better get going, so I don't get caught in here!"

With that, Hazel left the cell, the same way she had come in and returned to the hideaway, she had set up in the cave.

Without her powers, Cronella was jealous of Hazel, (and every other witch she knew) she at least was able to be herself.

Because of the transformation spell, Winsome Witch had placed on her, it would be a little over six years, before she could look into a mirror and see her tall slender self, complete with shoulder length red hair, that lovely pale green complexion, pale lips and long black lashes.

Being a cat, there was no need for clothing, but Cronella missed her long sleeve black dress, high heel button down boots, midnight blue cape and her tall pointed pink witchy wizards hat, studded with yellow stars and moons.

She sighed dreaming of the day, she would look into the mirror and see her normal reflection again, as she was let out of her cell to hunt for mice.

Meanwhile Multi's girlfriend Shawn Smith, was out of town, visiting a girlfriend of hers, living in a neighboring city.

She had been gone the entire day.

Her girlfriend talked her into staying until Monday morning, to take in a concert, scheduled for Sunday evening. They were so busy, shopping all day she hadn't had the chance, to call Multi to let him know about the change in plans.

As far as he knew, she was due back late that afternoon.

With Witch Hazel on the loose, they had all agreed to keep in touch.

Hazel meantime, using her magic mirror again, spied on The Impossibles, at Aunt Tillie's house. She noticed that everyone, except the red haired, teenage girl, was there.

The Impossibles, Skittles, FG and Danalleah, had been at Fluey's Aunt's house all day, just hanging out enjoying the time off. The boys were playing their guitars and they were all still talking about the incident, at the park.

Knowing, after seeing them all at the amusement park, that the red headed girl, was Multiman's girlfriend, Hazel decided to impersonate her, to trick Multi and capture him.

Hazel concentrated and while wiggling her fingers, she uttered the magic word, "Alakazam!"

A puff of smoke later, standing where Hazel had stood a moment before, was a facsimile of Shawn.

Creepers happen to creep in at that moment, seeing Hazel in her present form, gave him such a fright.

His back arched up, even further than usual and with that high pitched sound a cat makes, if somebody steps on their tail, he scampered away to hide.

She looked herself up and down and made a disgusted face. "Yuck!" Hazel replied, as she glanced at her image in the mirror, this was definitely her worst nightmare.

'But, (she thought) If it could fool that red haired Impossible, I can put up, with the inconvenience, of looking this way, for a short while.'

The reflection that stared back at her, was a shapely teenager with red hair, done up with a black ribbon in a ponytail.

She had altered her clothes, to look like the short sleeve peach blouse, black skirt and knee high black boots, that she had seen the real Shawn wear. Picking up a leather purse-like bag she was ready to go.

"Now," she replied, cackling to herself, "I'm off to catch myself, a certain red headed teenage do-gooder!"

Grabbing her broom, and waving her magic wand over her head, she disappeared in another puff of magical smoke.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnap Trap!

Disclaimer; I don't own The Impossibles or any of the other Hanna Barbera characters, good or bad. I do not own Witch Hazel or her cat, I just gave him, his name. I don't own any of the Original characters, These great characters belong to Erin T. Aardvark, she has graciously loaned them to me for this story. It wouldn't have been written, without her inspiration in the way of a great story called, "Which witch is Which?" As are all her wonderful stories about these 60s cartoon crime fighters. Her imaginative stories are great reading, as are those of my friend and mentor Irual, without her generosity of time, patience and invaluable help, I would not have been able to write this sequel to a great story.

Now, on with this new chapter. Enjoy, read and review.

Chapter 4 Trouble Doubled.

Having magically disguised herself as Multiman's girlfriend Shawn, Hazel zapped over to Fluidman's Aunt's house.

She hid her broom, then, stepped up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Fortunately for Hazel, it was Multi himself, who answered. He smiled and stepped out of the door, to hug her.

The disguised Hazel, stepped back a step. Thinking she was playing coy, Multi stepped closer and reached out to her.

Suddenly, she reached into her purse, withdrawing a pouch and pouring out some white powder into her palm.

Multi gave her a curious look and started to say, what's that for? He only got the "What's…" out, before she blew the powder into his face, causing him to sneeze.

Then he suddenly stiffened and without another word, he collapsed unconscious into Hazel's waiting arms, she was barely able to hold on to him in her present form.

She thought, 'this kid is heavier than he looks.'

Holding on to Multi with one arm wrapped around him and trying not to fall over, she raised her hand and wiggling her fingers, Hazel giggled wickedly, and exclaimed, "Alakazam!" And a puff of smoke later, had returned to her normal self.

Back to her regular strength, she easily Picked him up, then making a different motion with her fingers, caused her broom, to levitate off the ground.

Once Hazel was seated, (sidesaddle of course, she may be a witch, but she's also a lady) she held on to Multi, with her left arm around his waist.

Quite a balancing act considering there wasn't a lot of room, she was able to grab the stick part, with her right hand, then getting the right angle, she took off into the sky.

Not long after Multi had gone to answer the door bell, the phone rang, Coiley answered it.

It was the real Shawn, who had finally found time, to call and let Multi know, she'd be delayed coming back into Megatropolis.

She wanted to let him and the others know she wouldn't see them until the next day, but she still wanted to talk with Multi.

It was then, that Coiley noticed looking up from the phone, that he hadn't come back after going to see who was at the door.

He put down the phone and went to find Multi, to let his band mate know, Shawn was waiting on the phone.

He was getting to within sight of the front door, (which was wide open) just in time to see, Shawn standing there outside the house, he did a double take and was startled for a second, knowing she was on the phone.

What was puzzling, (beside the fact that this, couldn't possibly be the real Shawn) was that she was struggling to hold onto Multi and he looked unconscious.

Coiley was about to run out to help Multi, when this Shawn, suddenly transformed into Witch Hazel.

She picked up the unconscious teenager, sat down on her broom and took off, in a slightly erratic flight pattern, carrying him away with her, never noticing that Coiley had seen everything.

Stunned at what he saw, Coiley was in shock for a moment, but he quickly snapped out of it and ran through the house, into the living room, where Fluey and Danalleah and FG were.

Looking up as he ran in, they all saw the shocked look on Coiley's face.

He looked really upset, so Fluey asked, "What's up Coiley?" In a concerned tone.

He answered in a shaky voice, "She's got Multi!"

Not quite understanding at first, what Coiley was trying to tell them, Fluey asked, "She? She…who? Who's got Multi?"

Coiley was really agitated, and talked really fast, as he answered.

"It was Witch Hazel, she tricked Multi, into thinking, she was Shawn, but Shawn's on the phone. I went to get him and saw Hazel grab Multi and fly off with him, she must have used something to knock him out, cause he wasn't struggling!"

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5 Goodnight Multiman!

Disclaimer; The Impossibles do not belong to me, Hanna Barbera owns them and any other of their characters, in or mentioned in this story, Warner brothers/loony tunes owns Witch Hazel, I gave her funny looking cat his name, the story idea is also mine, inspired by the story "Which witch is Which" written by the talented author, who has invented the original characters, featured in this story, Erin T. Aardvark. I was inspired by reading, all of her great stories, to try my hand at writing one, which lead to my dreaming up this sequel for her story.

I want to also thank my friend and mentor Irual, for all her invaluable help, in putting this story together, thanks to her taking the time to help me, A lot.

Here is the next chapter, read and enjoy, please review.

Chapter 5 Good night Sweet Multiman.

Out in front of the house belonging to Fluidman's Aunt Tillie, Coilman had just witnessed the kidnapping of Multiman, by Witch Hazel.

He had run into the living room, as soon as the shock had worn off enough, to let the others know what had happened.

He was still shaking, practically to the point of a nervous collapse, after telling them, what he saw.

+Multi's puppy Skittles, could instinctively sense there was something terribly wrong, her red headed master was missing and from the way his blonde friend was reacting she knew he had to be in trouble.

She looked from Coiley, to the others, and going over to Fluey and nudging him questioningly, she whined looking up at him. Fluey looked down at her, knelt down and began petting her, trying to comfort the little puppy.+

Taking a breath, Coiley shouted, "WHAT DO WE DO NOW?"

FG was the first to speak up, standing and rushing over to the distraught teen, trying to get him to calm down, saying,

"First, calm down, rushing off in the state your in now Coiley, can only cause all kinds of mistakes. Take some deep breaths, please!"

He was still keyed up, "But…!"

She insisted again, "Come on, you've got to calm down,…. you won't help Multi, if you make yourself sick."

After a few deep breaths, Coiley was a little calmer, then he said, "We've got to find him!"

Danalleah, thought for a moment, coming to the only conclusion, which made sense under the circumstances.

"Obviously, she's somehow been able to talk to my mother, (she said) otherwise Hazel wouldn't have had the idea, to kidnap one of you. Mother knows that you can't transform, unless all three of you are together."

As this realization hit and remembering their earlier encounters with Cronella Critch, Fluey exclaimed,

"Hollerin Harpies! We have to find him quick!"

All of a sudden, Coiley remembered, that Shawn was still holding on the phone.

She had to have heard some of what had happened, because he got an ear full, when he started to tell her, about Multi's kidnapping.

She nearly had a nervous breakdown. *As soon as she calmed down enough, Coiley let her know, FG would be on her way, as quickly as possible to pick her up and bring her home!

As soon as they hung up with Shawn….Fluey, Coiley and Danalleah, after seeing FG off, began trying to figure out, where Hazel's hideout could be, in order to rescue Multi.

It was late and the sun was setting, FG kicked her motor scooter into high gear and arrived a couple of hrs. later, to find Shawn packed up and ready to go.

She was very worried about Multi's safety and didn't want to wait till daylight, to start back and rejoin the others and help in the search for him.

Saying good-by to her girlfriend, she and FG started back to Megatropolis.*

Meanwhile, at the same time, up in the hills surrounding Megatropolis, in the cave Hazel was humming and busily whipping up one of her patented potions, in a big black caldron.

She was adding a log or two, to the fire underneath, when the sound of moaning, caught her attention.

She grinned evilly, as she heard her captive begin to awaken, from the knockout dust, she had used on him.

Regaining consciousness, Multi slowly became painfully aware, of the big trouble he was in.

"OHHHH….My head! What?….Where…..am I?"

He heard an evil familiar cackle, looking around as Hazel stepped over, to where he could see her.

"Somewhere, your friends won't find you, Sweetie! she cooed, But, if they are lucky enough to find you, it won't do them any good!"

Multi shook his head, (not helping the headache he had, as a side effect of that powder Hazel had used) trying to clear out the cobwebs….

"Witch….Hazel?"

She reacted to his confusion answering, "The One and Only!"

Still wondering what she meant by her earlier remarks, Multi could feel his temper rising.

Forgetting his headache for the moment, there was only one question on Multiman's mind at that moment.

"What kind of fiendish spell, did you use on Shawn, to make her your accomplice?"

With a grin, like the Cheshire Cat in the movie, Alice in Wonderland, Witch Hazel answered,

"Oh, you've got it all wrong, Honey!"

Then, she wiggled her fingers and said, "Alakazam", to demonstrate the transforming trick.

A puff of magical smoke enveloped her, transforming her into Shawn again, to show Multi, as the smoke cleared, just how he had been fooled.

If he hadn't been tied to a chair, he would have probably done something foolish, like attack Hazel, despite the code.

But, he was firmly held to the chair. Poor Multi, tied up tight, helpless, without his super powers and mad at himself, for being so easily taken in, by this loony witch's trick.

Cromwell was hiding nearby, watching what was going on.

Suddenly Multi caught the odor, of something cooking, it smelled horrible.

Having reversed the transformation again and back to her own form, Hazel saw his reaction, to the smell coming from her cauldron, she laughed, saying,

"I see you're interested in what I've got cooking!"

Getting a disgusted look on his face, Multi just glared back at her.

Ignoring his reaction, she continued,

"As I said, if your friends do get lucky enough to find out where you are, it won't do them any good, because I intend to make sure you're out of commission and unable to help them defeat me, again!"

As she spoke she stepped over to her cauldron and added one last ingredient to her brew.

After some stirring, Hazel's brew was finished. Picking up a cup she dipped it into the most disgustingly, foul smelling stuff, you've ever seen or smelled in your life.

Walking over to Multi, she held it close enough, so he got a good whiff.

The look on his face, was like the one cats get when they're smelling a new scent, (you know the one, it's that stinky face look).

She gave him a smug grin, "Well, Deary, time to take your medicine!"

"You're crazy, (he snapped, turning his head to avoid that horrible smell) If you think I'm going to willingly, let you do to me, what you did to Danalleah, when you had her prisoner!"

Hazel just moved the cup closer to his mouth, commenting dryly, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way!"

He stubbornly kept his mouth shut, refusing to take a drink. Of course this attitude, didn't go over very well with Hazel, who was impatient and wanted to get on with her plan.

Holding the cup in her left hand, she reached over with her right hand, to pinch Multi's nose, (turning his head back around forcing him to look at her again) pulling it in an upward direction, in a really painful way.

This caused him to involuntarily open his mouth of course, while shouting, "OW!"

Quickly, she poured the brew down his throat, swallowing it, Multi gagged at the taste.

Almost immediately the magic potion started to take affect.

He had just enough time to say, "Yuck!" And he was out, like a light, his head drooped down onto his chest.

Multi had fallen into a deep sleep. End of chapter 5

Authors notes; *I was having trouble, with how to bring Multi's girlfriend back, to help in the search, after sending her out of town, to setup the way Hazel devises, to kidnap Multiman. I want to thank first, Erin for this part of the story, in helping me to figure out, how to get Shawn back from out of town, with her suggestion of sending FG to get her. +And for also reminding me, to show how Skittles, is handling Multi's sudden disappearance.+

And Irual, for her suggestion that I should include it as a transition part of the story, instead of how I had originally planed. Just having Shawn show up, without explaining how she arrived. I, thank you both, for your suggestions, greatly improving this story.*


	6. Chapter 6 To the rescue

Disclaimer; I don't own the Impossibles or any of the good guys or villains connected with them, Hanna Barbera does, I also don't own Witch Hazel or her spooky looking kitty, I just gave him his name. All the original characters and the original story "Which witch is Which?" (The inspiration for my story) are the property of my friend, Erin T. Aardvark, who has graciously given permission to use them, as well as providing great ideas to add to my story, my sincere thanks. And my profound thanks, to Irual my mentor and friend, for all her help and encouragement, in getting this new story out of my head and onto this site.

And now, a new chapter, Enjoy, read and review.

Chapter 6 With a Little Help From a Friend.

Hazel was a very happy witch at the moment, having pulled off what she thought was a perfect kidnapping.

She had used a potion, to temporarily incapacitate, her captive, Multiman.

Unlike her patented Sleeping Beauty sleeping potion, this one would wear off in a little while. But, not before she had completed her fiendish plan.

Satisfied her potion had done it's work, she used her wand, to magically untie the ropes, holding Multi to the chair, she picked him up and carried him into another room, to a nearby bed.

Creepers had followed along behind, curious about what his mistress was going to do next.

He watched as she set Multi down onto the bed, then she reached for something, which was on a table close by.

Holding the object in one hand and her wand in the other, then raising her magic wand, she incanted,

"Now let this sleeping do-gooder be, imprisoned for all eternity!"

Laughing evilly, then waving her wand over Multi's unconscious form, caused a swirl of smoke to envelope him, then the smoke swirled up like a mini tornado, disappearing into what Hazel held in her hand, leaving the bed empty.

"Now, (gleefully holding the object up at arms length, to inspect her evil deed, she cackled) Nothing can stop me!"

Of course, there is nearly always, an unexpected chink in the armor, of every evil plan.

Cromwell had been watching the proceedings.

He'd seen Witch Hazel, dose the red headed teenager, recognizing who he was.

Being Mother Gruesome's assistant, Cromwell had seen what the Impossibles looked like, in their non-super hero personas.

He had seen, Hazel, cast her evil spell, watching through the crevice, in the cave wall, from the alcove, he was hiding in.

He was Mother Gruesome's sidekick, but when the Impossibles, had arrested her the last time, the crime fighting teenagers, hadn't taken him in with his witchy boss.

Thinking the situation over, he felt an obligation to payback the crime fighting trio, for not throwing him into the clink.

After seeing what Hazel had done to Multiman, his decision made, Cromwell flew out of the cave, while her back was turned.

He had to find the other 2/3rds of the crime fighting teens and direct them to the cave. It was the least he could do.

Even though Mother Gruesome and Witch Hazel were both evil witches, there was no love loss between the two.

From the moment that evil witch and her furry familiar had arrived, he had, had to hide from Creepers.

The greedy feline had repeatedly, tried to make a meal out of him.

If he'd thought about it more, he would have left the cave, when they moved in.

Just after FG had left to go pick up Shawn, Fluey and Coiley had reported in to their Chief, via Coiley's guitar communicator, which was a direct line to his home, about what had happened, telling Big D about Multi's kidnapping.

And also about their suspicions, that Witch Hazel's hideout, had to be somewhere close by and that they were going to begin a search.

Big D told them to go to it, but to be extremely careful, considering they were without their powers and to keep in touch.

Coiley had also called his parents, to let them know what happened to Multi and that he wouldn't be home, until they could find and rescue his band mate, using Multiman's real name, Mark Mills, which is how their family's referred to them, instead of their super identities.

Fluey had the unenviable duty, of calling Multi's Parents, first calling his Mother to let her know what was going on.

He assured Multi's very worried Mom, that as soon as they knew anything at all, he would try to get word to her and let her know.

After hanging up with his Mother, Fluey called Multi's Dad to let him and Multi's older sister Windy, know what had happened, telling them, they would try to contact them, as soon as there were any new developments, giving them the same assurance as he had given Multi's Mom.

By about 12 midnight, Shawn and FG had arrived back in town. Although they were eager to get going, Fluey said they needed a good strategy, so they would know where to search.

They spent half the night talking over a plan. (snacking on some sandwiches and milk, Aunt Tillie had fixed for them.)

They were at a disadvantage, considering they couldn't use any kind of tracking device.

Multi didn't wear a personal communicator like Fluey, which had a builtin tracker and his guitar, was still there at the house.

Finally, Fluey's Aunt Tilli, convinced the teenagers to get some sleep, by telling them it wouldn't help Multi, or Mark as she referred to him, if they wrecked the Impossi-Mobile, because one of them fell asleep at the wheel.

It was a fitfull sleep for all, especially Skittles, who was very restless and wandered from Fluey to Coiley and back before finally falling into a uneasy sleep.

At sunup, Fluey, Coiley, Danalleah, Shawn, FG and Skittles, set out in the Impossi-mobile, to search the countryside, outside of Megatropolis.

After flying around more than half the night, Cromwell, (who was getting pretty tired by this time) was flying along and as a matter of shear luck, spotted the Impossibles's distinctive looking car, zooming along the Highway below.

He dove down in front of the car, startling Coilman who was driving and nearly getting run over. Coiley screeched on the breaks.

The big Crow, let out a screech, pulling up out of the way, just avoiding being flattened, then he landed on the hood of the Impossi-Mobile.

Looking at the startled group….he said,

"I know your looking for your red haired friend. I can show you where to find him!"

The two Impossibles recognized him right away, but it was Danalleah, who had seen him before too, in the company of his mistress, who asked in a skeptical tone…

"Now just a minute, your Mother Gruesome's sidekick, aren't you? Why should we trust you?"

Skittles, began growling at him, Cromwell cringed, (nervously, backing a few steps away from where the already agitated pup was, in the front seat next to Coiley) and nodded his head, admitting,

"Yes, I'm her sidekick! But these guys didn't lock me up, when they could have, after they captured Mother, so I figure, I owe them one."

He looked from Coiley to Fluey, then as he took off again, he called "Follow me!"

Having no lead at the moment and getting a nod of agreement from Fluey and the girls and even Skittles, even though she was still growling under her breath and watching the big crow.

Coiley converted to Impossi-jet and they took off, following Cromwell.

They soon reached a rocky cave, they recognized as Mother Gruesome's old hideout.

They landed and parked the Impossi-Jet at the entrance.

Fluey, Coiley and the girls gratefully said, "Good-by and thank you!" to Cromwell, (even Skittles lightened up on him.) who then flew off, knowing what that evil Witch Hazel would do, if she found out he'd helped the good guys.

Cromwell figured, that he could move in, with some distant cousins living in Florida, until he could hook up with Mother Gruesome again.

After reporting as much as they knew, to Big D, promising again, to be careful and to let him know, as soon as they had effected a rescue, the team, with an anxious Skittles, (who had back-flipped and changed into Impossi-Pup) in the lead, entered the cave.

End of part 6.


	7. Chapter 7 ENDGAME!

**Disclaimer; I don't own The Impossibles, or any of the Hanna Barbera characters, Good guys or Villains, they do of course. Like wise, I don't own Witch Hazel or her cat, I just gave him his name. I do not own any other of the copywrite characters, who are mentioned in this story. Thank you to those who do. I also do not own any of the original characters mentioned in the story or the inspiration, for my story, ("Which Witch is Which,") these great memorable characters and story, are the sole property of Erin T. Aardvark, my very good friend, story writer and collaborator, thanks Erin for all the help! To my wonderful friend and mentor, Irual, for all her invaluable help, thanks to you too, my friend! My story does contain references to Erin's original story.**

**Authors notes; You both, kept me thinking and improving, (and laughing along the way, which kept me going) this story, creating additions to my plot and helping to produce this story! Thanks again!**

**I borrowed all characters, included in my story for fun, (no profit, aside from reviews, are being accepted. Thank you, to all who will contribute.) **

**And now…Get Ready, Get Set, Here it is, The final chapter of this story! **

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7. Heroes and Witches and Spells, Oh My! **

**With the crow Cromwell's unexpected help, The two Impossibles, the girls and Impossi-Pup, had found Witch Hazel's hideout.**

**Sneaking up the path, with Impossi-Pup's powerful tracker's nose, leading the way through the cave, the rescue team entered a big cavernous room, where a large black cauldron was set up. **

**In front of it was a chair, with ropes under it. **

**Danalleah felt a definite sense of Déjà vu, knowing what Hazel had done to her, when she had been held prisoner. **

**Inching forward to the cauldron, she sniffed it's contents, **

"**Oh No!" she whispered shrinking back. **

**Seeing her, fearful reaction, Fluey whispered, concerned. "Dani, what is it?" **

**She responded in a worried tone, **

"**Witch Hazel has brewed up some of that horrible potion, she might have forced Multi to drink some of it." **

**Shawn whispered, frightened, "You don't mean…she's poisoned him….do you?" **

**Danalleah shook her head, "No,….But he might be in a deep sleep right now!" **

**They continued quietly on, across the room coming over to a corner. Peeking around the corner, they saw Witch Hazel, busily doing some potion mixing. **

**Mashing herbs she had collected, in a mortar bowl, using a pestle to grind up the ingredients. **

**She was singing a strange little song, as she mixed the ingredients together, **

"**A cup of Aresnic, A spider, some gluuue…A lizard's gizzard, An eel's ear or twooo…!" **

**Then she began humming happily, to herself. **

**Beyond her, perched on top of a tall metal stand, was a glowing glass ball, it looked like the crystal ball, the Wicked Witch of the West, from "The Wizard of Oz" had, only smaller, shrunken to a miniature size and trapped inside the glass ball, was Multiman. **

**He had awakened a short while ago, from a potion induced sleep, to find himself inside this clear glass ball, with no idea how he got there and looking around, he could find, no way to escape.**

**Looking through the clear glass of the crystal ball, Multi saw his band mates, Skittles and the girls, peeking around the rock wall, across the room.**

**He started pounding on the side of the ball and yelling. **

**But almost immediately realized, thinking to himself, 'They aren't going to be able to hear you, inside this thing.'**

**Hearing the slight noise, Hazel looked up from what she was doing, to glance over at him. **

**She cackled gleefully, at what she thought, was his futile attempt to escape her crystal ball, saying to herself, **

***"There can't be much in the way of brains, in that mop top head of his. No wonder he fell for my disguise. (she chuckled) ****There probably, isn't a smart one, in the whole bunch. With this one out of the way, I can use the same trick on the others!"* **

**She didn't know yet, that she had unwanted company. **

**From their hiding place the rescue party spotted the glowing ball with Multi inside it. They all had shocked looks on their faces. **

***Then, hearing Hazel insulting not only Multi's intelligence, but everyone else's and planning the same fate for the rest of them, was all Shawn could stand….**

**She had a temper, as "The Conniving Casanova", had found out.* **

**She called out in a determined voice, "I wouldn't count, on your tricking anyone else, You Wicked 'OLD' Witch!" **

**Shawn came out from around the corner, followed closely by Impossi-Pup, who was growling, already angry, (never get a super pup mad) then Fluey, Coiley and FG. **

**Startled, Hazel let out a "Yipe", then exclaimed, scowling, "Oh Crabapples!" **

**Creepers, scuttled off into a dark corner, hissing, frightened by Impossi-Pup's growling. **

**As Shawn rushed by her, she gave Hazel an, "If Looks could kill" kind of stare, (really burned up about Hazel's remarks) and continued over to see about Multi. **

**She searched all over the crystal ball, trying to find some way to open it, shaking Multi up a little bit in the process, while the others confronted Witch Hazel. **

**Fluey was at once, right in Hazel's face, questioning, "How do you release him?" His temper flaring. **

**She just stared back at the dark haired Impossible, with a smug look on her face. Remarking in a sarcastic tone, **

"**Wouldn't you just like to know?" **

**Fluey was beginning to loose it. **

"**Ok, Out with it! No staling this time,(he said, remembering their last encounter) how do you break this spell?" **

**With a pouty childish look on her face,(still getting over Shawn's 'OLD' remark) Hazel just stood there.**

"**I Won't Tell, & YOU Can't Make Me!" **

**Fluey was really fuming, his temper boiling. Much as he wanted to use force (and he really wanted to, too) unfortunately, evil witch or not, she was still a she, & it's against the super hero code, to beat up a woman. **

**Seeing her cousin's dilemma, FG stepped over in front of Witch Hazel. **

**Transforming into Fluid Girl, she told the witch, **

"**He, might have to follow the code lady, & I use that term loosely, (Getting an irritated, "Hey!" from Hazel) but I don't, SO, you had better start talking and Quick!" **

**To illustrate her point, FG turned partially liquid, shot up into the air, made a quick u-turn, than came back, down slamming her fist, onto a small table, shattering it to pieces. **

**Then as if to drive home the point, Impossi-Pup, bared her teeth and growled even louder. **

**+From his hiding place Creepers was sizing up Impossi-Pup, thinking, 'what can I do to distract that dog?'**

**He knew there wasn't a lot he could do, besides run a little interference for his mistress, but he thought he could, keep the little super mutt busy, without suffering serious damage. (he hoped.)**

**Working up the nerve, he quietly stealthily, snuck out of the shadows behind Impossi-Pup, stretched out his paw, & whap!!, swatted her right on the rump, this got Impossi-Pup's attention immediately. **

**After letting out a surprised yip, she quickly turned around, growled and started to chase Creepers all over the cave, the resulting barking and yowling echoing loudly off the walls.+**

**Witch Hazel meantime, was pulling a sneaky trick herself, making a sudden motion she materialized her magic wand and was preparing to cast a spell over the rescue team, but, she didn't notice one of the team was missing. **

**Being part witch herself, Danalleah knew Hazel might pull something, so she had transformed into her other form and was watching everything from an natural rocky perch, near the ceiling of the cave wall. **

**You might say she had a Bat's eye view, (no pun intended) of everything that was happening. **

**Too busy, watching Fluid Girl and what was going on with Hazel, the others didn't notice she wasn't there ether. **

**When Danalleah saw Hazel materialize her wand, she went into action!**

**With her attention on FG, Witch Hazel was caught completely off guard, by a bat swooping down suddenly and grabbing the wand out of her hand.**

**Hazel turned around, in time to see "the bat", land beside Fluey and transform back in to Danalleah Critch. **

**Angrily, she shouted "Traitor!" **

**Having chased Creepers into a little cubbyhole in the wall, Impossi-Pup had returned over to the group, a little tired, but with a smugly satisfied look, after getting the best of that stupid cat. **

**Creepers, meantime was shaking in terror, not daring to set foot outside the cubbyhole. **

**He had an even more frazzled look, than usual and was panting heavily, wondering how the heck that dog could be so fast.**

**He was timidly peeking his head, slightly out of his cubbyhole, thinking 'I hope I never have to go through anything like that again!'**

**FG smirked at Hazel, (now minus her wand) then pointed at Impossi-Pup, (who was staring at Hazel and growling) and warned,**

"**That's Multiman's dog and she gets REALLY upset, when anyone does anything to hurt him." **

**Even though she was faced with an angry dog and a super teenage girl, without her magic wand, Hazel was not ready to give in just yet. **

**She stood there, arms crossed, mouth shut, glaring at them,(although, she did eye Impossi-Pup, nervously.) **

**Danalleah stood there thinking a moment, an idea suddenly popped into her head, 'Of course!' she thought, she looked over at Shawn who was still standing near the crystal ball. **

**she shouted to her, "To release him, we just have to find something to crack the glass ball!"**

**Hazel just scoffed and said, "You'll Never Break It." **

**Danalleah, thought another second, then looked down at the wand in her hand, then at the crystal ball, suddenly, she had another idea. **

**Tossing it to Shawn…..**

**she yelled. "USE THIS!" **

**Caught off guard again, Hazel got an, "Oh No!" look on her face, as she watched Danalleah toss the magic wand, over to Shawn.**

**Watching what was going on outside, from his viewpoint inside the glass ball and realizing what was about to happen, Multi got to the other side of the ball and crouched down, trying to take some cover. **

**Shawn caught the wand and smacked it's tip against the glass ball, the wand tip gave off a flash of sparkling colored lightning, that caused the glass ball to crack like a egg shell.**

**A small jagged crack appeared where the wand hit, it spread across the top of the glass ball and a moment later the crystal ball split open, a**** smoky red cloudy mist enveloped Multi and came billowing out of the break in the ball. ****It swirled around tornado-like in a circle…. **

**Landing on the ground, with Multiman materializing, out of the smoke, restored back to full size. ****He ended up standing next to Shawn…. **

"**OHHH…Boy!…Wh…What a Wild Ride!" stammered Multi. "What….Happened?" **

**He was dizzy, disoriented and a bit confused, as he looked into Shawn's smiling face. **

**She grabbed him in a big hug, nearly knocking him over. **

"**OH, thank goodness!" **

**Everyone said all at once,(well, everyone except Witch Hazel, of course, who grouchily, uttered something, I can't repeat.) **

**Witch Hazel knew she was defeated and out numbered, not being at full magical strength, after her recent bout with that exotic germ, courtesy of Winsome Witch, she surrendered. **

**Before Witch Hazel had a chance to change her mind, The Impossibles quickly snapped on the handcuffs, which Winsome Witch had prepared with a non-escape spell, (they had gone to Winnie's cottage before starting their search for Multiman) so Hazel couldn't use, any of her other magic to try anything funny and get away. **

**Multi was fine, after getting over the effects of Hazel's magic. **

**Shawn was certainly relieved, that they were able to break the evil spell, that loony witch had cast on him. **

**Fluey laughed and remarked, "Good thing we had Dani here, to figure out what to do!" **

**Everyone readily agreed, except of course, Witch Hazel.**

**As they escorted her out of the cave, to the Impossi-jet, she was mumbling, to herself, trying to figure out, how the Impossibles had tracked her down so fast. **

**Of course the boys weren't about, to let her know about Cromwell, snitching on her. **

**Fluey smiled, saying "Well, another case closed!" **

**Coiley agreed, "Yep!" **

**The girls all smiled at each other, FG commenting, "We all worked well together, to solve this tricky adventure!" **

"**Good thing too!" Multi said in a relieved tone, "I sure didn't relish the thought, of being stuck in that crystal ball, any longer than I was!" **

**He shuddered at the thought. Impossi-Pup, hopped into Multi's arms and licked his face. **

"**Thanks Girl!" he said smiling. Everyone laughed, (except again, Witch Hazel.)**

**The Impossibles transformed, just so they could handle any trouble, on the way to delivering Witch Hazel to prison. They packed into the Impossi-jet, except FG and Danalleah.**

**FG, still in her super persona, was partially transformed, flying under her liquefying power and Danalleah was riding on Witch Hazel's broomstick, flying ahead of the Impossi-jet on the way back to Megatopolis… **

**And soon, Witch Hazel was delivered to the same prison, where Cronella Critch was. But, unlike Cronella, Hazel wasn't powerless, even without her magic wand. **

**The Impossibles wanted to make sure she stayed put. **

**That witches duel she'd fought with Winsome Witch, had ended up draining some, but not all of her powers of course, over time, the others would come back so….**

**Still wearing the cuffs, with the magic prevention enhancement, Hazel was put into a cell, where she received a special visitor. **

**Winsome W. Witch, had flown in on her broom, to congratulate the Impossibles, on their capture, of the notorious wicked witch. **

**Hazel stared at the red haired witch, in the black cape, blue costume and hightop black boots, wearing the oversized black witches hat, with the blue bow on top, she was the last person Hazel wanted to see standing there, especially from inside prison bars.**

**Having found out all about Hazel's plot, Winnie provided a magic spell, to add to Hazel's punishment, which canceled out all of her other magic powers. **

**With a smile and a wave of her magic wand saying the magic words….**

"**Ally Ka-zowie!" **

**Along with the accompanying Jet Screamer music cue… **

**Witch Hazel was instantly turned, into a rather large cat, with black frizzy fur, (the handcuffs dropped off her paws and fell with a clang to the floor.) with a few Hairpins clinging to the fur on her head, under her black witch's hat…..**

**Catching the reflection of herself, in the mirror on the wall of the cell.....**

"**OH NO!" She screeched "NOT THIS!" **

**The Impossibles, the girls, Skittles and Winnie started to laugh, at the now powerless witch, turned kitty cat. **

**A snicker started to come from the occupant in a nearby cell. **

**It was Cronella Critch herself, having seen everything, she ended up on her back, laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her furry cheeks and her paws, were clasped around her stomach, unable to stop and getting a glare from the transformed Witch Hazel.**

**The Impossbles, after saying, "Good-by and Thank you!", to Winnie Witch, for all her help, went back to the cave and with Impossi-Pup's help, caught Creepers.**

**Then they reunited Hazel, with her perplexed pet. **

**State prison, would now have three mousers, instead of just one, (at least for the next seven odd yrs.)**

**Later that day, Multi let his parents & siblings, know he was safe, Fluey talked to Aunt Tillie and Coiley let his family know, everything was Ok. **

**They arrived at SSHQ,(Secret Security Head Quarters) along with Skittles and the girls, to give Big D a full report, on the rescue of Multiman and the capture and transforming of Witch Hazel. **

**They all enjoyed a good laugh at Hazel's expense. **

**Ending their latest adventure.**

**#"And again they become, The Singing Impossibles, until they are again summoned to do….THE IMPOSSIBLE!" #**

**Fighting the forces of evil! **

**Until then, returning to their first love, (besides their girlfriends and Skittles that is,) Music! **

**The End!**

**Authors notes, * Reactions from original characters, included in this story at the advice of their creator and Referencing original story title and main Character, in an original terrific story about the Impossibles written by Erin T. Aardvark.* **

**+A fun paragraph with action suggested by my good friend and mentor Irual.+**

**#What the Narrator on the cartoon, nearly always says, after they've completed a mission and are again in singing mode.# **


End file.
